


Something To Celebrate

by teatimeready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Birthday Fluff, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Double Penetration, Dragon Age - Freeform, Feelings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Oral Sex, Playing video games, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Season/Series 13, Self Confidence Issues, Soul Touching, soul bonding, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: “It’s always like this- the possibility that there might be something to be said or done but nothing ever is. It’s extremely exhausting not knowing for certain if there is, in fact, something.”Or- A story of how reader forgets it’s her birthday and receives the best surprise of her life.





	Something To Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> My first SPN fic, yaaay! I would like to apologies ahead of time if any of the Supernatural boys sound too OC. 
> 
> I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Also, I posted this on my phone so please let me know if it turned out weird. Xoxo

The bunker was surprisingly quiet this morning as I walked down the halls. Normally I would hear some chatter amongst the boys, as they always seem to be up hours before me (not that I usually sleep through the whole morning or anything). It worked out fine though as most of the time they had a cup of coffee waiting for me, as well as whatever Dean had made for breakfast. He seemed to always know when I would be up because the food he placed out for me was never cold.

A warm feeling started to spread to my chest as I entered the den area, “Good morning, Cas,” I sat down in from of him and silently asked if the coffee was for me.

He nodded once to answer. “Good morning, y/n. I hope you slept well.”

I took a sip of my coffee before I answered- noting that the coffee was made exactly how I liked it, “I did, thank you.” I stole a moment to soak in his appearance. After Cass got his angel mojo back he seemed to almost be more relaxed, less stuffy as he used to be. I felt that the change made it easier to read his emotions. “are the boys out on a hunt? Or did they just get lost somewhere in the bunker again?” I teased, earning a chuckle from Cass. It was refreshing to hear.

“No, not this time,” He teased back, “they said they had some important errands to run. And with the way Dean spoke, he made it seem like today was a day of celebration,” He shrugged, and I couldn’t help but smile at how human it looked. “Although when I asked why, he wouldn’t tell me. He said it was a surprise.” Cass said with a menacing tone.

Nothing came to mind as to what it could possibly be, so I just shrugged it off as well. “I’m sure we will find out soon enough. But for now it’s just you and me, buddy,” I winked which earned me a smirk, “do you have any angel plans today?”

“Not today, no. I am free, as you humans put it, so I am here to spend it with you, Sam, and Dean.”

I couldn’t complain one bit that I got to spend some time with my favorite angel. “That is great Cass! Maybe we can _finally_ watch all the Lord of the Rings movies. Ooh! Or we can play Dragon Age! Or both,” I winked.

Before he could comment the bunker door swung open, “Honey, I’m home!” I giggled at Dean, and the eye roll Sam gave him.

“Welcome back boys! That was quick- whoa, what is with all the pies and cakes?” I asked as I dug through the grocery bags. Something catches my eye, “wait is that what I think it is?” I grabbed the container and I held back a squeal, “you guys bought sushi!?”

Sam chuckled while Dean answered, “You bet, sweetheart!”

“But you guys never buy sushi! Sam you always go on and on about how it’s too expensive, and Dean you just get grossed out.” I look at them suspiciously, “what’s the special occasion?”

All three men stared at me before Dean spoke up, “What are you talking about, you know why.” All I did was squint more, which caused a flash of annoyance to cross his face, “come on, you know why.” _Carefully Dean, your Sam Winchester bitchface is showing._

“Just because you keep telling me I _should_ know why, doesn’t mean I’m going to magical know!” I huffed, taking a defensive stance.

I heard Dean mumbled, “You gotta be shitting us,” before he loudly added while waving his hands in the air, “it’s _your_ _birthday_!”

I just stood stunned in place because _yeah, okay_ **_,_ ** _I feel pretty stupid right now._ In my defense though, I’ve been a bit distracted lately with Jack being born, Cass dying and then coming back to life, and not to mention Mary’s (most certain) death.

Sam threw his head back with a laugh, “You really forgot your own birthday, huh?” He teased.

I dramatically rolled my eyes, “With everything that has happened in the last month alone, forgive me for not thinking about myself.”

 

“Seriously? That’s your excuse? Because the way I see it, a lot of good things have happened lately as well. Cass is back, Jack is learning how to use his mojo without tearing the whole place apart, and the three of us,” Dean motioned between himself, Cass and I, “we have -We’ve been-” I gawked at him, not really knowing where he was going with this, and I felt my face heat up at the possibilities.

Cass noticed Dean struggle for words so he stepped in, “We’ve been. _Good_.” And Dean winched.

What Cass said was a bit vague and we all know it. So many unspoken questions linger between us and not a single one of us knows what to say. It’s always like this- the possibility that there might be _something_ to be said or done but nothing ever is. It’s extremely exhausting not knowing for certain if there is, in fact, _something_.  

Sam coughed through the obvious tension, “That all being said, I think it’s high time we celebrated. Why not start with your birthday, y/n.”

I push down my doubts and I smile at Sam, “I can’t really say no to that, now can I?”

*****************************************************************

The hunters started out with playing Dragon Age for what seemed like forever. Shouts of, “Sam, stay away from the bears! You’re not strong enough for them yet!” and, “Cass, you don’t have to harvest every stone and plant you come across.” as well as “Stop killing all the Nugs, Dean! What have they done to you?! Maker’s balls. No, Cass, I’m not talking about _your_ Dad’s balls, GOD- wait, not- Ugh! Sam, help me out here!” could be hear throughout the bunker. Although Y/N was mostly just helping the guys play from the sidelines, she was over the moon with how her birthday was going so far.

 

Something as simple as sitting around and relaxing made her the happiest person alive. She loved these boys with every fiber of her being, and she knew that they loved her as well. They were never big about expressing it, but she knew, from the way Sam would always leave out books he was using for research because he knew she loved the lore-even before becoming a hunter, or how Dean always had a cup of tea waiting for her (even though he didn’t believe in that ‘healthy crap’) as he would seem to always know when she would be up, or how Cass went out of his way to collect honey for her tea. Simple things to most, but for her it was perfect.

Sam was the first one to actually put down the controller. He stood up to stretch as he spoke, “Alright, I think this is a good time for us to take a break to do gifts.”

Y/n felt flustered that they were doing so much. Not that she was complaining, but she wasn’t exactly used to this much attention. “Gifts? You guys didn’t have to get me anything! The pies, cakes, and-and the game play is perfect! You guys are perfect,” _Smooth, Y/n._

All three men chuckled, “We know, but Dean, Cass, and I all agreed that we each wanted to get you something. Here-” He left and quickly returned with a few wrapped gifts, “start with mine.” Y/n stared at the neatly wrapped gifts in awe. Sam went with a classy vintage looking wrapping paper that was nice for any gift giving occasion-as he surely knew of her love for antiques.

The first gifts Y/n opened were a case of new acrylic paints, different assortment of paint brushes- all different sizes and styles, and a pack of canvases. She smiled brightly at Sam and he returned it with one just the same as he spoke, “I think we can all agree we miss having your paintings around. And now you don’t have to sell them, you can actually hang them up around the bunker.”

Cass spoke up, “I would love to have a few hanging in my room as well.” He glanced fondly at Y/n.

Dean added, “Yeah, me too. Some paintings would look nice next to all my guns and knives.”

Y/n smirked, “To make your room look less like a hunter’s museum and more like an actual living space?” She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. She always teased him lovingly about his choice of decoration, and he would always tease her back about her room looking like an old library.

He chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, something like that.”

Y/n laughed to herself at how bashful he looked in that moment. “I might need to go out and get more canvases then, eh.” She joked. “but these are lovely, Sam, thank you.”

 

Y/n picked up the last gift and started to gently open it. She couldn’t help that small gasp that escaped her. She held in her hand a beautiful handmade journal. Different shades of y/f/c made up most of the book, but what really stood out was the bold, cursive writing on the front:

_‘Y/n Winchester’_

She could feel herself choking up, “Sam, I-” And she tried to clear her throat to continue, but Sam jumped in. “I know how much you love writing down your dreams, so I asked Donna to make you a new journal, since your old ones burned at Bobby’s-” There was a moment of silence with the mention of Bobby. Y/n really wished he was with them now, but she knew, in a way he still was. Sam continued, “and for the name-”

 Only for Dean to cut him off, “I think it’s time for Cass and me to give you our gift. Sam?” Y/n shot both the brothers a questioning look. They seemed to have a silent conversation before Sam stood up, “Right. I’ll start some coffee.”  

 

 

 

 

*******************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will happen in part 2! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed. ^^


End file.
